Kamen rider Ryuuki X
by Riderpool
Summary: Im back. All over the world monasters are taking people to there universe and only a select few can save us, but the real question is... whos friend and who's foe. story is discontinued, but open to anyone, just email me
1. Dragonizer

Kamen Rider Digimon Rider

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the below Material, Davis Motimiya is owned by Bandai, anything revolving around X men Evolution is owned by Marvel

and The WB, Kamen Rider Ryuuki is owned by Toei, so is the Sailor Moon Live action Show (Naoki Takenuche owns it too)

and the sailor she hulk fan fiction is created by Dbenninger, and any other series I add in between.

Part 0: Beginnings

The Dragon was Stirring...

_The Time of change is coming._

For a while he had been looking through the mirror and been seeing nothing but hate.

_These people don't realize that all their hate is doing evil things to their world._

The hate he has been seeing is all this anti mutant rallies and demonstration's and killings. It has opened a doorway to his world.

Something bad... Something dangerous.

_Choose a warrior... _said a voice_... choose a warrior to protect the real world._

The dragon realized like some of the other monsters it would have to choose a warrior... but it would be his choice.

He then looked theough all the mirrors he could get to until he reached one that caught his attention. He had been watching this kid for a while,

his mother was a general, his father was a politician and mutant rights activist, and his sister was a model, yet instead of being so full of himself...

he cared more for those around him than himself.

His name was... Davis Motimiya.

Ha I did it I wrote a full chapter,

Next Time: A FOH member gets the surprise from a bat.

Sorry I have been in a inspiration rut for a while, I did some traveling and wrote this chapter on vacation.

Enjoy


	2. Dark wing

Disclaimer: last chapter

Part 1: The Birth of the knight

Ian Trask was walking home from an FOH meeting. He and his friend there had decided to teach those damn mutants at that high school inJuuban a lesson.

_Ian..._

He looked behind him and saw nothing. He shrugged it off and keptwalking.

_Ian..._

He looked to his side and saw in the mirror a bat.

"AAH" Ian Screamed

_Ian... _The bat said

"_Huh_, You where talking to me" Ian asked the bat.

_Ian... You are the first but not the last to know this... _The bat said.

"Know what?" asked Ian

_The attacks around you_r _town... the ones you blame on mutant_s... The bat said

"y.y.yeah" Ian stuttered out.

_They are caused by monsters that come my world... a world like yours._

"Why are you telling me this?" Ian yelled at the creature.

_You are chosen to fight them by my side... _

"NO I WILL NOT FIGHTTO PROTECT SOME DIRTY MUTANT'S LIVES!" Screamed Trask

_You listen you_ _racist freak, if I had a choice I would choose some other person with more honor or grace than you... _Screams the bat_. ...but the real reason is... you're mother wanted me to choose you._

Trask could not believe his ears. "My mother has been dead for years, you lying bat!" Cried Trask.

_You're mother is alive and well. I will only take you to her if you fight by side as a Kamen Rider... Do we have a deal?_

Trask thought for a second."...Yes"

End Part 1

Whoo it took a long time to write this sucker. Feedback is appreciated

Next: The swan recruit's a gentle soul.

To quote Chris Kattan: The House is alive, we're all gonna die.


	3. blan wing

Disclaimer: 1st chapter

Usagi was crying, she had no ability to call her own. Mina had her sailor she hulk persona, Ami had her smarts,

Makoto had her cooking and Raye had her priestess ability. She had nothing.

_Usagi..._

She looked in the mirror ansaw a beautiful swan, its wings with the look of silver and the beak looked like it was made of gold.

_Usagi..._ Thte Swan Said _You desire a talent all your own?_

"Hai." replied Usagi.

_I ask you to help me vanquish an evil from you're world..._says the Swan,_ E_ven _worse than the witches 5..._

"Worse then the witches 5? What are they?" Asked Usagi.

_I will only tell you if you say you will fight this evil? _Says the Swan

Usagi Thought for a moment...

" Yes."

I know its short and ends at a unknown point, but I was at my friends when I wrote this and he kept asking me to play a game.

Next Time: The battles begin as the dragon recruits Davis to fight the unknown monsters.

Part four may take a while sorry

Reviews always welcomed.


End file.
